Depois da Esmeralda
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Seis meses haviam se passado e o mundo de OZ prosseguia feliz. Exceto por duas pessoas...


Depois da Esmeralda

Seis meses haviam se passado desde que DG havia deixado sua fazenda em Kansas, sugada por um tornado, e jogada em uma terra mágica em outra dimensão. Muitas coisas haviam acontecido desde então. Após derrotar a Feiticeira do Oeste, seus pais haviam restabelecido a paz e seu reinado em OZ. Azkadellia passava o tempo conhecendo lugares novos e se desculpando com as pessoas que encontrava, pois se sentia culpada da época em que havia feito maldades, possuída pela Feiticeira. Raw havia encontrado outros de sua espécie, indo viver alegremente entre eles. Glitch, ou Ambrose, como era conhecido agora, havia voltado ao seu cargo de conselheiro da Rainha. Enfim, o mundo de OZ prosseguia feliz.

Exceto por duas pessoas.

DG inclinou-se no balcão no alto do castelo, observando os últimos raios de sol iluminarem OZ. Usava um longo vestido azul, que realçava a cor de seus olhos. Nunca havia gostado muito de vestidos, mas suas antigas roupas haviam sido jogadas fora por sua mãe, que afirmava que uma verdadeira princesa de OZ deveria estar sempre bem vestida. Porém, aquela vida real lhe entediava. Era o tipo de pessoa que não gosta de ficar muito tempo parada no mesmo lugar. Queria ter ido viajar com sua irmã, mas seus pais haviam lhe dito que seria melhor se ela fosse sozinha, que era um momento de autoconhecimento e blábláblá. Simplesmente não dá para discutir quando seus pais são o Rei e a Rainha.

Apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e soprou a franja que lhe caía na testa, entediada.

"Posso lhe fazer companhia, princesa?"

Estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que se virou num salto. Mas, se seu coração já havia começado a bater rapidamente por causa do susto, bateu mais rápido ainda quando viu quem era.

"Cain!", passou a mão na franja, jogando-a de lado. "É claro que sim. E já falei que comigo não precisa ter essas frescuras de princesa."

"Mas é o que você é agora, não é? Uma princesa. A Princesa de OZ, em seu lindo vestido azul."

Ela voltou a olhar para o horizonte, sem graça.

"Desculpe, não era minha intenção deixá-la constrangida."

Ela engoliu em seco e respondeu, tentando mudar de assunto.

"Você também está muito bem vestido hoje."

"Agora você quer me deixar constrangido, é? Bem, obrigado. Mas acho que qualquer um ficaria bem com o uniforme de chefe da Guarda Real."

"E como você está se sentindo com o seu novo cargo?"

"Muito honrado por ter sido escolhido para proteger a família real..."

"Mas é claro que escolheríamos você, é o melhor policial de OZ! Ou pelo menos era o único que eu conhecia seis meses atrás."

Riram juntos.

"Foram bons tempos aqueles...", disse DG.

"Sim. Tempos difíceis, mas bons. Menos complicados, pelo menos."

"O que você quer dizer?", ela perguntou, fitando-o com seus imensos olhos azuis.

"Naquela época seria menos complicado ficar perto de você."

Ela sentiu seu rosto arder. Baixou os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

"Cain..."

Fizeram-se alguns segundos de silêncio entre os dois, até que Cain falou, se desculpando.

"Perdoem-me, não me comportei corretamente... Vou me retirar agora."

"Cain..."

Ele se virou e começou a andar de volta para dentro do castelo.

"Cain!"

Ele ignorou, tentando não escutar aquela voz nem seus próprios sentimentos.

"Volte já aqui! Eu estou mandando e eu sou a Princesa de OZ, então é bom você me obedecer agora!"

Ele se voltou para encará-la, com raiva.

"Exato! Você é a princesa e eu sou o chefe da Guarda Real, escolhido para protegê-la... Mas se tudo que quero é tê-la em meus braços, como posso fazer isso? Como posso protegê-la de mim mesmo?"

DG se aproximou e passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Acho que já estou bem grandinha para não precisar de proteção."

Ele não conseguia parar de olhar aqueles hipnotizantes olhos azuis, agora a poucos centímetros de distância de seus próprios olhos. E aqueles lábios, tão próximos dos seus, chamando-o para cada vez mais perto.

"DG..."

"Fique quieto e me beije. Agora."

* * *

_A primeira fanfic em português de Tin Man do ! \o/  
_

_Quando vi o filme, fiquei o tempo todo se a DG e o Cain ficariam juntos no final... Como nada aconteceu, simplesmente "tive" que escrever essa fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Aguardo reviews!_ ^_^


End file.
